


The Gun

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [95]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drug Use, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Tommy wants to see where Nikki has been.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: Requests [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/175709
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	The Gun

Tommy would never be able to get the scene out of his head for as long as he lived. He hadn’t seen Nikki in a couple days, which wasn’t unusual. But Tommy had this feeling in his gut that told him to go check on the bassist. Plus, he really missed him. In the past year, him and Nikki hadn’t been together near as much as they used to, and Tommy had to steal moments in between Nikki going to hang out with his other friends.

So Tommy drove over to Nikki’s house. Nikki’s car was in the driveway, but Tommy had a feeling it hadn’t moved since Nikki parked it there a few nights ago. Tommy went up to the door and knocked, but there wasn’t an answer. So he let himself in. Him and Nikki had never had a problem with letting themselves into each others homes before.

Nikki’s place was a mess. There were dirty clothes and dishes all over the place. Used needles, baggies, and other drug instruments littered the floor. Tommy frowned in disgust as he walked around. How could Nikki live like this?

“Nik?” Tommy called out. The place had a dirty smell and Tommy almost wanted to open a window to help air it out. He didn’t remember the apartment smelling this bad with three dudes living there and all the people that passed through that window.

“Nikki, you here?” Tommy made his way farther into the house, stopping outside of a set of large wooden doors. Carefully pushing them open, Tommy stopped dead in his tracks.

Because Nikki was there, propped up against a nightstand, with a needle in his arm and a gun in his hand.

And Tommy thought he was looking at a body, not a friend.

“Nikki!” Tommy ran to him and shook him. Nikki’s eyes sprang open and he gripped the gun, pointing it at Tommy before he realized who it was. Nikki took a shaky breath and dropped the gun like it was hot.

“T-Tommy…” Nikki gasped. “What are you doing here?”

“I...I was worried about you,” Tommy admitted. He stared at the gun on the floor. “And rightfully so…”

“I…” Nikki swallowed, his dry throat aching. “Take my gun. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me,” Tommy responded.

“Please just take it,” Nikki begged. Tommy nodded and moved the pistol away, unloading it and leaving it away from Nikki’s reach. He went back to the bassist. “T…”

“It’s okay,” Tommy gently pulled the needle from his arm. When he did, Nikki threw himself into Tommy’s arms. “It’s okay Nikki. I’m here.”

“I’m so sorry,” Nikki sobbed into his chest. “What the fuck is wrong with me?”

“You had a shitty start to life,” Tommy reasoned.

“That’s no fucking excuse!” Nikki cried. “I shouldn’t be like this!” Tommy wrapped his arms around Nikki and held him close to him.

“It’s okay Nikki, I got you,” Tommy whispered, holding him close. “We’ll get through this together, I promise.”


End file.
